


Albus Severus, Unplugged

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Harry Potter - a variety of ships [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all his children, Albus Severus is the one that Harry has a hard time with.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p><p>Thank you to Maggie for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Severus, Unplugged

**Author's Note:**

> written for daisychain_drab the lj community for round 11.

"Dad." Albus Severus' voice calls through the wall separating his bedroom from Harry's office. 

Harry tosses his quill aside, frustrated to high heaven with his delinquent son. 

"I told you, Al," Harry calls back. "You need to have your essay finished before you can do _anything_ fun."

James and Lily had never given Ginny and him any problems. They seemed to handle the divorce just fine and were star pupils at Hogwarts, but his middle son, Al, now in his final year had been suspended for a fortnight for fighting. Honestly, Harry wonders what the world is coming to when Hogwarts suspends students. Thinking back to all of his own hijinks and nearly murdering a fellow student, albeit, not purposefully, Harry supposes that traditions must change with the times.

"Dad," Albus's voice calls again, and Harry's ears perk a bit, detecting a note of panic in his son's voice that hadn't registered the first time. 

He springs out of his chair and is at Albus's door the next minute, frozen at what he is witnessing. 

Albus is on his knees on his bed, his chest pressed into the mattress, bum in the air, his face is turned towards the door while his arms are bent backwards, holding onto to _something_ huge and black protruding from his hole. 

Harry thinks his heart has stopped. The sight is mesmerisingly erotic, but it's his _son_ he's looking at. He wishes his cock hardening in his trousers would understand how inappropriate it is to be turned on by the sight.

"What —?" 

"Dad," Albus whimpers. "I can't get it out. It's stuck." His eyes are screwed tight and Harry can see his face is flushed red. 

Swallowing hard, Harry approaches, thankful the spectacle isn't happening with a house full of kids. He tells his cock that now is not the time to dwell on his own lack of sex partners, that it's time to be a parent helping his child through an extremely embarrassing problem. But seeing Albus humiliated and stuffed like a whore is doing a number on his hormones. 

He wants to ask what the fuck Albus was thinking, but he remembers being young and curious, and he can't fault Albus for that. 

"Hold on, Al," he says, sitting on the bed behind his son, just _staring_ at the base of the thick black plug as Albus's hole clenches and spasms around it, the skin taut and pink. Had he shoved it in dry? 

He puts a wavering hand out, resting it on the small of Albus's back, trying to work out how to talk his son through this, and not get a nosebleed from stifling his own arousal.

"You need to relax your muscles," Harry tells him. He bites his lip at the feel of Albus's sweat-soaked skin beneath his hand, heating up under the touch like fire. 

Albus whimpers, the plug bobbing in his arse, but not budging. "I — I can't, Dad," he says. "It hurts. Help me."

Harry takes a deep breath and touches the rim around the plug with a finger. It is dry. "Al, we need to lubricate it to get it out. Did you use anything when you put it in, lotion or oil or something?"

Albus groans as the pads of Harry's fingers pull gently at his rim, but the damn thing is stuck tight, and Albus's hole is gripping it hard. "No," Albus gasps, "I — " he hesitates, making Harry wonder just how the hell it got in so far with no lube. "When I put it in, it was small. It's enchanted with an Engorgement Charm, but I didn't realise how full I'd be when it went off."

"All right," Harry says, gulping. "What I want you to do is try to relax your muscles. The best way to do that is to, um, distract yourself in other ways." He can't believe what he's about ready to suggest, or how wrong it is, but he needs to help Albus get this thing out and then he'll face the rest afterwards. "Touch yourself, Al," he says, his voice coming low and sounding far more seductive than he intends. "I'm going to see if I can get it wet a bit, but you need to relax around it."

Albus's hand snakes under his body and Harry's cock jumps in his pants at the sight of muscles gripping the plug reacting to Albus stroking his cock. 

Harry puts his fingers in his mouth, coating the tips with saliva. His mouth is full of it, just looking at the wanton sight before him has sent his glands into overdrive. He traces the rim with his fingers, trying to moisten it, but it isn't very effective. 

"Please," Albus cries. His thighs are trembling, drawing Harry's attention to the heavy ball sack bouncing between them as Albus pulls on his cock.

Harry's mind is blown. He doesn't even think about the fact that Al is his son. His cock aches, trapped sideways in his underwear. He undoes his fly and adjusts himself for comfort. He leans over his son's trembling back side and pushes all of the saliva that's built up in his mouth out with his tongue, watching it land on top of Albus's rim and slide down the sides. Harry uses his fingers to spread it out, trying to lubricate the edges enough to get the plug to budge.

It seems to help a bit more, but is still not doing enough. He grips the base of the plug with one hand, hearing Albus moan beneath him. "Please, Dad. Use your tongue."

And somehow that quiet plea makes perfect sense and Harry dives right in to accomplish the task. His tongue works better than plain spit and fingers by far. He wiggles his tongue around the perimeter of the plug's entry, spreading as much moisture as he can, lubing up the rim by coaxing the tip of his tongue between the rubber and skin. Holding onto the base of the plug while he coaxes Albus's hole open with his tongue, the damn thing finally starts to move.

"Ah!" Albus says below him, his voice groaning with lust. "Fuck … that's brilliant … more please, Dad, do it more!"

His heart racing, pulse throbbing in his head, Harry starts pushing the plug deeper and pulling it out while licking the edges, the sharpness of youth bursts across his taste buds, making his mouth water even more. 

He can hear Albus is getting closer to his release, the scent of sex fills his nose and he moans into Albus's arse, unable to stop himself. The plug is finally slipping easily in Albus's channel and it takes all of Harry's will power to withdraw it and pull away. 

Albus groans at the loss of the toy, his hole is bright and pink, gaping at Harry as if its trying to draw him in with promised kisses. 

Harry presses his hand to his groin, panting and trying to force down his arousal, just trying to regain some semblance of control, but then, Albus sits up and pushes Harry onto his back on the bed. 

"Al," Harry croaks, "It's not …"

But then Albus's hand slips inside Harry's briefs and teases the head of his cock with foreskin and fingers and Harry closes his eyes, giving in to the inevitable. 

Albus is all over him and Harry is helpless under his hands. He's still holding the plug in one hand and drops it when he feels his pants and trousers disappear. He opens his eyes to meet his son's, the image of his own eyes capturing his reflection in the bright green. But Albus's eyes are hungry in a way Harry has never seen them look before. 

"What?" he gasps, his cock slipping inside Albus's loosened and hot passage. He can't speak any more, can't even think to form words in his mind as the tight heat engulfs him fully. 

His hands grip Albus's slight waist, eyes focusing on the fully erect cock bouncing against his stomach while Albus fucks himself on Harry. The cock moves in a way that reminds Harry of a snake preparing to attack. 

His fingers bruise Albus's skin, and then he starts to thrust. He spits and hisses in parseltongue as he rockets towards completion, his son's mouth wide open above him crying out as he comes and Harry follows. The orgasm, pulled right out of him by Albus's flexing arse. It's hot and sticky and dirty and the best sex Harry has ever had. 

He closes his eyes as Albus's lips descend upon his, but answers his son's needy kisses with the bitter knowledge that he's lost whatever control he ever thought he had over this one, the one and only Slytherin Potter.


End file.
